Nolan Ross
Nolan Mitchell Ross is a genius software inventor and computer hacker and Emily's trusted ally in her plot for revenge. Not only is he shunned by the rest of the Hamptons community, he was loyal to David Clarke since when he first went into business, no one supported him and other big companies kept turning him away, except for David who believed in his ideas and invested some of his own money in Nolan's company, NolCorp, leading to Nolan's life of wealth and success, which he feels he owes all to Clarke. Emily is initially reluctant to trust him, but over time, his involvement in her revenge activities deepens, and the two develop a stronger bond. Early life Nolan Ross is the founder and CEO of technology company, Nolcorp. Nolan's net worth is $19.8 billion dollars. He was business partners with David Clarke and after David was falsely imprisoned, he visited him daily until he died. Because David was the one who first invested in his company and helped him get started, he still feels indebted to him. When Emily (then Amanda) was released from the juvenile detention facility, he was the one who picked her up. There and then, he explained everything to her, proving her father's innocence and dissolving all hostility she felt towards him, as she was deceived into believing her father was a criminal. This motivates her to move back to the Hamptons. Previous to his success as Nolcorp's founder, it is suggested that he struggled for most of his adult life with securing venture capital for any of his ideas. A man of innovation and genius, success has not granted him the social graces to be fully accepted into Hamptons society, and he is often ostracised for his quirky manner and controversial leadership. Therefore, to many Hamptonites, Ross often comes across as needy and bizarre, when in fact he is only seeking friendship from others (as with Jack Porter). Season One Nolan wants to be accepted and assist Emily in her plans for revenge as much as is "legally" possible. He offers her help in taking down the Graysons and he has helped her take down Dr. Michelle Banks, and the Senator Kingsley. He helped without knowing it in Trust. He planted a camera that was hidden inside a whale figurine in Emily's house. When she packed Lydia's things, she put the whale (dubbed the Shamu-cam) in the box. When Nolan got it back from Lydia's, he watched the tape and saw that Frank assaulted and apparently killed Lydia; however, Lydia was only in a coma. He hooked up with Tyler in Charade so he could stop him from ruining Emily's plan and even had a brief sexual relationship with him, showing that he was gay or at least bisexual. Nolan later got into contact with Tyler's brother after Tyler started displaying signs of psychopathic behaviour and Tyler eventually got arrested after his brother stopped him from shooting Emily. Emily later rescued Nolan from the man who had killed her father and Nolan had to stop her from killing him. In the end of the season, Nolan is kidnapped by the White-Haired Man after infiltrating his house disguised an a cable guy and planting webcams. However, the man somehow notices the cameras, hacks them to put them on a loop and sneaks into Nolan's house and knocks him out. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Nolan has sold his house to get away from the bad memories, i.e. being attacked by Tyler and the white-haired man. He temporarily moves into Emily's house. Later in the season, the Graysons become aware, partly thanks to Padma, that because of David Clarke's investment in NolCorp and contract with Grayson Global they may own a large share of the company by extension. Personality Nolan is very intelligent and loyal. He is quirky and has a tendency to be rather annoying but also has a strong sense of morality, even acting as Emily's conscience at times and preventing her from taking things too far. Although he is loyal to Emily, Nolan is not afraid to voice his opinion, even telling her that her father would be ashamed of her, although this didn't stop him from helping her in her revenge schemes. It has been made clear on more than one occasion that his loyalty is to her father first. He is bisexual for he hooked up with Tyler in one episode, kissed Jack's ex-girlfriend in another and showed interest in Amanda and Ashley in other episodes. Relationships Romance Tyler Barrol : Main Article: Nolan and Tyler Nolan only began contacting Tyler to help Emily keep Tyler off her trail. However, when he figures out that Tyler is a conman, Tyler, believing Nolan to be gay, cons him into a physical, and money-related, relationship. Padma Lahari : Main Article: Padma and Nolan During their video meetings, Nolan always barely noticed Padma and almost never seemed to remember her name. In Destiny, as NolCorp is about to be audited, Padma decides to visit him at the Hamptons just to convince him to finally hire a CFO. Nolan sees Padma's dedication and decides to hire her instead. Padma had been hinted to have an attraction towards Nolan, even showing shock and jealousy when she mistakes Nolan's closeness to Emily as something else. At one point, while scanning through Nolan's mail, she tells him about his father's death, which leaves Nolan heartbroken. Having gone through losing a loved one once, she decides to help Nolan gather his father's possessions. While in the storage room, they have a moment together and the two kiss. Their relationships seems to have progressed into the intimacy phase. The have also seemed to have gotten closer not only physically, but emotionally. This is seen in episode 5 "Forgiveness" when an inquiry about David Clarks investment in NolCorp is brought up by Daniel. It turns out that the request was made by Padma and she lied about it to Nolan. Nolan seemed genuinely hurt and thrown off by this news, given by Emily. In episode 6, "Illusion", he confronts her about it, questioning her motives and intentions towrds the act. She said that she was sorry and only didn't tell him because she didnt realize her mistake until later. He says he believes her and asks her how far she is willing to go to protect them and the company. Marco Romero : Main Article: Nolan and Marco Broke up when Marco learned that Nolan has gave David Clarke's daughter a considerable amount of money from Nolcorp's safe. Since Marco couldn't understand the loyalty towards David and his daughter, or Nolan's belief that David was innocent, Nolan ended things with Marco and fired him. Later Marco returns to the Hamptons because Daniel asks him to and uses the fact that Marco knows something that Nolan dosen't wants Daniel to know to take over 51% of Nolcorp. Though Marco still has feelings for Nolan, the feeling is not mutual. Family Carole Miller : Main Article: Nolan and Carole Carol Miller is Nolan's aunt. After Nolan dropped out of MIT and got kicked out of his house by his father, she took him in. Carol was Conrad Grayson's secretary and she was the one who introduced Nolan to David Clarke. Friends Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Nolan Nolan Ross was very loyal to Emily's father, David Clarke, and is still grateful for his help to this day. His way of repaying him is by looking after the daughter he left behind, Amanda Clarke, now known as Emily Thorne. Emily, though, likes to work alone and does not appreciate Nolan's nosing around. At times, though, Emily realizes that she does need Nolan's help. She calls him to do small tasks for her, mainly hacking into systems or cameras. Eventually, the two begin working together. Nolan sometimes acts as Emily's conscience, trying to tell her when she's going too far, noting that her father would not want her doing certain things. Jack Porter : Main Article: Nolan and Jack Nolan Ross and Jack Porter first met years before Amanda's return as Emily Thorne. He went by the Stowaway once and even had conversations with the young Jack, who was obviously pissed after he caught him kissing his gold-digging girlfriend, Kyla. Years later, Nolan Ross is evidently living in Southampton, and he and Jack are still not decent towards each other, although Nolan seems to be trying to pursue a friendship with him. He buys the Amanda from Jack, and he promises Jack that he will return the boat to him in exchange for sailing him around, since he does not know how to run the boat, and a pretend friendship. Eventually, Jack realizes what a good guy Nolan is and truly welcomes the friendship between them. Declan Porter : Main Article: Nolan and Declan Nolan doesn't have much interaction with Declan throughout the series because he is mainly Jack's friend, although he does look after Declan when Jack goes to Canada to find Amanda. Nolan also currently pays for Declan's tuition at Collins Prep. Memorable Quotes *"Blackmail - it isn't just for breakfast anymore" Episode 11 "Duress" (Season 1) *''"This one time at revenge camp..."'' *''"Do you think she's somewhere looking...up at us?" -Destiny (Season 2)'' Nolan_Quotes1.jpg Nolan_Quotes2.jpg Nolan_Quotes3.jpg Nolan_Quotes4.jpg Appearances Trivia *He identifies as a three on the Kinsey scale, making him bisexual ("Charade") *He is apparently a fan of the Star Wars series and was greatly disappointed by Episode I: The Phantom Menace ("Infamy") *He is always being surprised by Emily Thorne's mind. *He once did a video interview with Katie Couric while sitting nude in his hot tub without her even noticing. *He ran a petition to have competitive tetris made a sport in the 1992 Olympics. *His middle name is Mitchell ("Penance") Gallery Nolan-undercover.jpg Legacy19--832442360181556592.jpg NOTY.jpg REVENGE Y1 009 002 595.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:David Clarke Allies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ross Family